when life become a bitch
by desce27
Summary: Its a story about a boy that die and reincarnated in a whole new world that he thought just a story but with him being added to that world, it become his life... (warning: seme male OC, cursing, maybe violence, ooc, pairing hasn't decide)


#warning: pairing hasn't decide, curse mainly varia and Gokudera, seme male OC, maybe an ooc

#disclaimer: I DIDN'T OWN KHR, I JUST OWN THIS STORY AND MY OC THANK YOU!

It was the cold that wake me up, it was that big hand that make me shock and it was the fact that i was a baby make me yell in fright (read: crying). I just know that something was wrong when i didn't see those blinding light everyone talk about when they say you died and the fact that i was a baby make me belief i was reincarnated, awesome right? Yeah right the whole you-need-to-pee-and-poo-in-your-pant or the you-need-to-eat-from-breast thingy is so awesome please note the sarcasm. Well let's not talking about that, let's talk about who i am, where is this place and why i was here.

First, my former name is Alan Sparrow a guy who live in Germany, a news writer whose hobbies is writing, reading manga, watching anime and playing music. I-Alan- died because of brain cancer that i just know when it's on fourth degree so it's too late to be cured, no one know about it because i think it isn't something to be announce to my family, they will be like crying, yelling and naging non stop and that is annoying as hell. So when i died in hospital after 3 days coma that is when they know, i seen how my little brother glaring at me with teary eyes, how my mother crying her eyes out and how my father just looking at my dead body with blank eyes that was the last time i saw them the next thing i see was that big hand.

Now my current name is Kei Kurosaki or Kurosaki Kei as they called it in here Japan. Kei is a son of Maya Kurosaki, a designer and my current mother and Nakazawa Kurosaki, a CEO of fashion industries and my current father. I lived in tokyo in a luxurious appartement with my parent but rarely seeing them as they're a super busy people but of course i know they love me, seeing as they always called or skype with me five time a days. Right now i'm 12 years old and home schooled, please don't ask me why because i, myself didn't know why.

Second, where is this? Well at first i don't know a thing about where is this except i was in Japan and i was born as half Japanese and half Italian but then i got a clue from the news, the clue is Namimori that was the first time my parent seen me frozen with horror writen all over my face, well who wouldn't? If you were suddenly found yourself dumped to anime or manga or worse both dimension, well thank you very much God i really appreciate it sarcasm here. And i hope i didn't involved in the mafia thingy but of course i have to jinx it because for the love of me, my mother is Iemitsu step sister and how i know that because my so lovely mother is showing her family album to me that was the second time they see me frozen with horror look on me.

Thrid, why i was here because God really love me and decide to send me to one of my favorite anime so i would be happy and live my life beautifully, hell like that can happen with a baby as a tutor, flame on human body that didn't burn them, a lot of crazy sadistic assassin and a bazzoka that can send you to ten year in the future, heh live sure is beautiful.

Well anyway right now i have a dinner with my parent in one of the five stars hotel in England, why i was here because my parent have a bussiness here and i have to tag along, they didn't want they're so called baby boy to be lonely, like i would.

"so son we have a request." Start my father with serious voice.

"and what it is father?" i asked still busy eating but i have a bad feeling.

"well me and your father have to go touring all over the world for our fashion tour and it will take a lot of time so we thought that maybe, this time you shouldn't have to come because it will be tiring and we will be so busy." Said my mother.

"congrats and so i will life alone in tokyo?" i asked.

"oh no no no who in their right mind leaving an underage alone in a big dangerouse city." Said my mother.

"so?" i asked again trying really hard not to rolled my eyes but you know, you don't have to answer me mother because i know.

"you'll be living with the Sawada of course, they're agree to take care of you until who knows when isn't that lovely?" said my mother with too much cheer.

"when i leave?" i said not too shock because i already know about living with the Sawada thingy because i tend to jinx everything.

"as soon as we back to Tokyo dear, now just eat." Said my father grining like crazy.

I feel so loved here by God really, being reborn in KHR, being Iemitsu nephew and now have to living with Tsuna when the story begin, oh i feel loved really note the sarcasm.

The next day my mother come to my room saying that we, me and her, are going back to Tokyo tonight because the tour will begin in one week and my father will be staying here to prepare everything while my mother will drop me at Sawada household. Well right now we were at the hotel restaurant having breakfast.

"hunny do you want to go shopping first or not?" asked my mother out of the blue.

"we should. We need to buy something to maman afterall." I said casually.

"ah you should though because i can't, i still have to control the preparation. Thats okay with you?"

I just nodded well that to be expected from her, she still had a job in here afterall. And so that why i was in this shopping district, i already buy maman a dress, shoe, jewelery and hat i just need to buy Tsu-kun and Reborn give. While i strolled, i find a very familiar antique shop so i just come inside to find Mr. Hat welcoming me, i just smirk and strolled to the rack searching for Tsu-kun and maybe Reborn give but suddenly my phone vibrate.

"moshimoshi?... ah yee still searching fo Tsu give why?... hai hai is that all?... i'm hang up adios."

As i ended the called of my father, i feel a presence behind me so i round around casually to find Mr. Hat smilling at me, oh what a pedophile, i just staring at him blankly.

"what are you searching for kid?" he asked still smiling.

"a give sir." I said automaticaly.

"what kind?"

"i don't really know myself sir, since he would probably accept anything." I said still polite.

"ah how about this?" he asked as he opened a black box.

I walked closer to him as he opened the black box to reveal a simple silver rings with a word sky engrave in it. I nodded to myself, it should do if it from kawahira.

"good anough, then i purchise this."

"very well then, is there anything else?"

"i will go searching myself."

Then i walk around the shop to searching for reborn give but find nothing. Well i just find a baby costume then. When i walked back to kawahira something caught my attention, it was a black and gold ring with crimson red ruby in it and for whatever reasons i feel the need to have the ring really i don't know but i just want it.

"you sure have a great taste for a kid." Said the voice that i really don't want to hear. Then i just round around looking straight at Womonochi eyes with blank face except my raised eyebrow.

"thank you sir." I said with a little bow of my head.

"hehehehe what a polite boy hahaha."

"don't scare my costumer Womonochi." Said Kawahira calmly.

"hehehe my bad hahaha."

And so the laughing freak walk away from me to kawahira still laughing, geez i just wanna make him mute really. I stop staring at them and stared back at the ring, well what the harm really, i just shrug and walk to kawahira and the laughing freak to purchased this ring and the other. After i bought the rings, i start my way to the front door of this shop i really wanted to get outta here before i makke womonochi mute for the rest of his life. But before i step out i hear womonochi and kawahira spoke.

"you sure it all right? I mean we don't know what is the ring power yet hahaha."

"i'm sure it is all right, the kid will show us what the ring power after all the ring called for him."

Well after that i just go back to the hotel, planning to sleep but unfortunetaly my plane was in an hour so i can't sleep yet. An hour later i was already sitting in the plane with my mother right beside me talking in phone, so without delay i just went to sleep.

I think i was sleeping but why i found my self on the clearing full of black chrysantum with gold and red classic sofa in the middle of the flower and on top of that it was night time with the sky full of stars, sure it was beautiful but i curious to why i was here and what is this place. I walked to the sofa and sat on it.

"welcome king." A baritone voice greet me from behind. I spun around to find a tall guy with white long hair, a pair of purple eyes and wore a black butler suit with black gloved hand.

"may i know what is your name sir?" i ask in polite way while stand up.

"my name is Tohru, the spirit of the enternal ring pleasure to meet you my king." He said with a bow.

"my name is Kei Kurosaki it is a pleasure to meet you too Tohru-san." I said not slightly show any surprise of his statment well why would i right.

"where is this place Tohru-san?"

"this is my realm inside the ring."

"hmm... and which ring is it?"

"the black and gold ring with rubby in it king."

"why are you calling me king?"

"because you're the master of this ring."

"is that so? Why are you positive about it Tohru-san? I might give it to other people you know."

"you wouldn't because you're soul already atracted to the ring that is why you can come here king."

"ah so why i was here Tohru-san?"

"because i need to told you about the ring king."

"go on then." I said while crossing my leg and looking at Tohru-san.

"the ring named is enternity, it was created by me before this dimension created. I created it so that my power wouldn't go to the bad people, back then i was a very powerful witch but i was sick the sickness i have is a deadly one and there is no cure. It was pure action on the near death door to created this ring and actually hide this ring but unfortuntaly this Kawahira guy found this ring and sold it on his shop. I was afraid if the ring go to wrong person so i cased the ring with illusion so no one but the one i deemed right would see this ring." Tohru-san said with straight face while standing so mention him to sit with me in this sofa and he sit right next to me

"one month after he found this ring you came, i sensed that you aren't from this world and have no ill tempered so i chose you to be the owner of this ring for the rest of your life." He paused to look at me, i just stare back with neutral face.

"this ring has my ultimate power so becarefull on how you use it. It has three power, the power that make you to have a monstorious strenght, the power that make you have a speed of sound and the last one have a power to make you immortal." He said still looking at my eyes.

At the last power i paled, my neutral face crumble to shock and fear face.

"immortal? Like i can die no matter what?" i asked still in fear and shock face.

"yes, i'm sorry but i can change the power that i installed in this ring."

"why you have immortal power but can't make yourself immortal?"

"that wasn't my power it was the power of a god in this dimension, that was his condition in order for me to be in this dimension, i'm sorry."

"don't be, then i would stuck with you for the rest of my life?"

"yes."

"would i be aged?"

"no."

"so would i still have a minor wound?"

"no they would healed very fast."

"you mean like when i purposely broke my arm in backward angle it would back in normal again?"

"yes it would back in nearly one second."

"holy shit! The hell is this god really hate me that much?! Fuck!" i cursed loudly.

"my appologize king."

"don't be, i know my life will be screwed over." I sigh and lean back agaist the sofa.

"i just need to rest Tohru, wake me up when we arrived in japan."

TBC

*note: i don't know when i will update the next chapter so sorry and please review critics me but no flame please


End file.
